Can't take my eyes of you - Fremione
by Srta. Zabini
Summary: "- Não me recrimine por tão pouco, Mione. - Fred exclamou presunçoso. - Eu gosto de observa-la estudando. "


_Você é bom demais para ser verdade_

 _Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você_

 _Você seria como o céu para tocar_

 _quero tanto abraçar-te_

Fred a encarava quase com preguiça, um sorriso cheio de segundas intenções, seu corpo largamente despojado sobre o sofá da sala da Grifinória. Dali, curvilíneo sentado sem tapete e curvado sobre vários livros e pergaminhos. A pele pálida que corava com facilidade, os cabelos de cachos rebeldes, as que covinham o terror, a pele dela, o cabelo arrebitado e, principalmente, os olhos em tom de café.

\- Você não cansa? - Hermione suspirou, irritada, erguendo o rosto para encarnar o ruivo que tirou seu sono e acelerando seu coração.

\- Não me recrimine por tão pouco, Mione. - Fred exclamou presunçoso. - gosto de observar-la estudando.

\- Você me distrai. - Ela queria grunhir em frustração, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi corar sobre o olhar descarado do bruxo.

\- Eu sei. - Rebateu numa piscadela marota. - Eu desconcentro qualquer bruxa, docinho. - Disse convencido.

\- Sinceramente, Weasley ... - A quintanista revirou os olhos e começou a recolher o seu material, já tinha desistido de terminar aquele exercício com Fred ali. - Eu vou dormir. - A primeira vez que isso aconteceu. Foi realmente muito tarde.

Não. - Uma negativa ea morena travou, confusa. - Mione, por favor, venha cá. - O ruivo sentou-se sem sofá e rápido espaço para a bruxa.

Hermione ofegou decididamente ansiosa, depois ele saiu correndo e passou a ser jogo de gato e rato. Ela aproximou-se lentamente e enviou perto dele.

\- O que você quer? - Questionou em seu usual tom mandão.

Você. - Fred apareceu simplesmente com um sorriso brincalhão e sedutor.

\- E como você quer me conquistar, Weasley? - Hermione o desafiou, por dentro do nervosismo, mas por fora da época pura confiança.

O perfume ficou bem perto do seu rosto, o perfume com notas de baunilha e inebriando.

\- Que tal, criando com o Hogsmead nesse sábado? - Convidou-se a tomar um estalado no rosto da garota. - toda a minha proeza em usar as bruxas. - ele sussurrou roucamente.

Hermione o encarou por alguns segundos, indecisa em permitir que o irmão de seu melhor amigo entrasse em sua vida daquela forma. Já foi admitido para si mesmo o desejo de suas mãos nele ... Fred Weasley: lindo, empreendedor e revolucionário ... E por mais inacreditável que não fosse o seu presente disfarçado: sempre um provocando, um observando, chamando sua atenção. .. Merlin! Ela queria aquele bruxo ruivo bagunceiro.

Sim. - cedeu e notou o brilho intenso nos olhos cor de mel, sorriu tímida.

Hermione not soube in the moment waiter at the guy and no longer had the eyes locked and correspondia to kiss that both esperavam. Fred repuxou seu lábio inferior and afastou-se a smile para encargar uma atordoada grifinória.

Não resisti. - O ruivo deu de ombros, sorrindo ladino. - Por que esperar até o encontro? - Hermione ainda mantinha o semblante aéreo. Fred adorou aquilo. Ele a beijou e então, ela o afastou corada.

\- Céus, Fred! Você é ousado demais ... - Hermione levantou-se afobada.

\- você é bonita demais. - Bajulou com seu melhor humor. - Além de beijar como Afrodite. - O ruivo lançou um cercado em seus braços, analisando-o com um pequeno sorriso quase infantil de júbilo. - Eu gosto de você, docinho. Não aguentava mais esperar ...

\- Eu ... Eu ... Ah Fred! - Hermione o abraçou pela cintura esfregando o rosto do peito do grifinório. - Eu também gosto de você. Confessou.

\- Eu já sabia disso. - Hermione afastou-se e o estapeou. - Ei, so queria que você admitisse logo. - Fred riu puxando a bruxa irritada novamente para seus braços.

Os senhores de si mesmos parecem ter mudado os seus lábios com frenesi. Fred enfiou as mãos no cabelo da vida própria, Hermione ficou na ponta dos pés e passou como unhas finas pelo pescoço sardento. O beijo foi beirava ao desespero soçado quando os passos foram escutados da escada do dormitório masculino.

Fred? - Uma voz sonora de George chegou antes que o próprio ruivo.

\- Aqui. - O amor acreou ainda grudado na morena, com uma aparência completamente bagunçada pelas mãos dela.

\- Atrapalho? - Um sorriso malicioso nos lábios de George. - Pensei que é o primeiro sábado para agarra-la, querido irmão. - Provocou, contente em notório o intenso constrangimento de Hermione. - seus danadinhos, boa noite. - Piscou e retornou por seu caminho para o dormitório. Estava tudo mais que bem.

* * *

Obrigada a todos que leram. E Artemis, muito obrigada por betar essa história!

Fanfic postada no Spirit e Nyah!


End file.
